Fragments
by DarkWingsXXX
Summary: Yuuki Kuran is dead, and all that's left are some memories and shards of glass. Possible ending for Vampire Knight. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. This is all formy own enjoyment, and for you guys out there too, of course.
1. Chapter 1: Shards of Glass

All they found of her were shards of glass.

All that remained of his angel, his savior, were shards of the glass like substance that all Purebloods become when they die.

He stands there at her grave, alone on a dreary day. Dark gray clouds loom in overcast skies, and a soft, frigid wind tousles his silver hair.

His heart is frozen, this new reality nothing but a horrible nightmare, an illusion. Surely, it must be a bad joke. There is no way she can be dead.

That's not what was supposed to happen, but it did anyways.

And all that remained of his love were some memories of lighter times, and a few glass shards in an urn.

Author's Note: well, I finished reading the latest chapter of Vampire Knight, and decided to write a piece on if Yuuki died, and turned Kaname into a human. In this, Zero regained his memories, and so, mourns her unfortunate death. If he seems a little OOC, don't be afraid to let me know. Now that I look at this, I have absolute zero confidence in it- what was I thinking?! Oh well, will probably revise later. No flames if you do review, I prefer constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2: Illusions in the Dark

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, by Matsuri Hino, and never will. Her characters are used only for enjoyment and as a way to further my own writing skills._

_Author's note: I have decided to make Fragments into a short story continuation of the first one-shot. I'll update this periodically whenever I don't write something for another fandom or poetry for Vampire Knight. Now that you have gone through my boring spiel, onto the story!_

Ever since he had visited her grave, the silver haired hunter had been inclined to see things. Or, more specifically, images of her. As he walked along the corridors of Cross Academy or patrolled its grounds, he thought that he could catch just a whiff of her sweet, familiar scent, the scent that had tantalized his senses for so long.

If he looked carefully enough during the day, he sometimes fancied that he could see her faded vestige looking at him, those faded eyes filled with the love he had never thought he had deserved...until her death.

When he slept, he imagined that she was still at his side, had never died, had never turned that person into a human, a much more merciful fate than he had ever deserved. He could picture that childlike innocence in her eyes, the quiet way in which she had come to observe the world, always willing to try and be of help.

Her image was his blessing, as well as his curse. That double-edged sword, it caused him searing joy and brutal anguish, forever pulling him apart and "fixing" him again. He could remember those tear-filled eyes, that mournful expression on her face when she had tried to erase his memories.

It was on a cold night in winter that finally drove him to the brink. He had thought she had returned, her body dressed in the gown that she had danced with him in. She had kissed him then, their lips meeting in a heartfelt dance that had ended all too soon. And, there she was, smiling like she used to, coming close enough to touch him, her fingers reaching for one of his calloused hands.

Like an eager child expecting a treat, he had let his fingers brush her own, but met air instead. He had felt air, nothingness, instead of the warm feeling of skin against skin. She had been so real, but her image faded, nothing more than a figment of his memory. Her laughs had been the shrill screeches of the wind whistling through the trees, her solidified vestige one that he, not reality, conjured up.

For the first time in about a year and a half, he felt the unspeakable agony lay waste to his erected defenses. All alone, the hunter cried quietly into the night.

She had only been.. a hallucination.


	3. Chapter 3: Failure

_Disclaimer: Ido not own Vampire Knight, which belongs solely to Matsuri Hino._

_Pairing: Zero/Yuuki_

_Genre: Tragedy, with a tiny slice of love _

_Was he really so useless as to be unable to protect the person he loved? _

_There was so much he could have done, yet he had not._

_For the longest time, the blackest of feelings- hate, and that nauseous desire for revenge had haunted him, had tortured his mind, had nearly destroyed his mind. _

_Now, when seeing her cling to Kuran like one to a lifeline, his heart twisted, ripped itself out as he looked on helplessly. _

_He watched her fall, watched her motionless form crack and shatter, scattering into millions of fragments amidst the flood of crimson that had belonged to her, if that achingly delectable aroma was anything to go by. Kuran laid unconscious in the blood, tall body unusually pale and vulnerable. _

_Even now, that hatred welled up alongside the torrent of raw, agonizing grief. _

_He was alive, and Yuuki was dead._

_Kuran was human, and Yuuki was glass, the remains of her body glistening with jeweled drops of her blood. _

_He, Zero Kiryuu, had been unable to protect her, to save her from whatever had caused her to do this. _

_Falling to his knees, he succumbed to his own burden, and for the first time in a long while, wept violently, mighty sobs shaking his powerful body. _

_It was too late, he had been too late to stop her, to pull her into his arms and whisper that he and she would have a future, that he realized that not all Purebloods were evil, that he didn't care that she was a vampire and he a human, that they would work out. _

_So much he had wanted to say, but hadn't been able to. _

_He had said nothing, and she had paid the ultimate price- death. _

_And he, the silver-haired hunter, was to blame. _

_If he died, it wouldn't matter, for his angel was dead. _

_All that remained of her were some precious memories and shards of glass._


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter choices, Dark Salvatio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. I use her characters purely for writing purposes only. **

****Author's Note: I appreciate the time people put in to review my stuff- most of which is horrible. Enjoy this one-shot, which is a continuation of Fragments.

Pairing: Zero/Yuuki

Death, Zero Kiryuu was surrounded by death, he walked a path of death. Those he touched, they died. Maybe not because of him, yet they still did. Amethyst gaze peering into the star-filled night sky, he forced a watery smile onto his face, the perversion of happiness itself. The smile exuded no warmth of any kind, instead cloaking itself with shadows and a bitter, violent grief that tore into the young hunter everyday.

Again, he thought that he saw Yuuki's face, a true smile on her lips, instead of those tiny, half-baked attempts at what she used to do so well. Once more, his heart clenched with pain as he recalled her still, blood covered form. If he thought hard enough, he could smell the sickly sweet aroma of her blood. If he thought hard enough, he could see her form slackening against Kaname's as she went limp, lying on the ground like a broken ragdoll.

"I hope you can smile now, _Yuuki_..."

In his mind, she could smile, for she was finally free from all her troubles. And yet, despite her loving nature, she had been cruel to him, cruel to try and take his sacred treasure, cruel to depart this life without him, cruel to steal his reason for living from him. Yes, she had stopped Kaname, and yes, there was no reason for him to hate the once-vampire-now-human anymore (much), but his spirit didn't care.

His blood still rang with her name as its melody, still called for her warm embrace, still sung only for her. That alone was a daily torture, and he never could get relief anymore, for she was gone. The world still lived, still went on, but she did not.

_She did not_.

That realization spurred a sort of determination in Zero that he had not felt since he hard attempted to kill Shizuka- the determination to die. Quickly retreating into his room, the silver haired hunter fumbled around for his Bloody Rose, almost sighing with relief as he clutched it like a dying man to a lifeline. To an extent, Zero was a dying man, only going through the motions of life. His gaunt cheeks and his skin and bone frame did little to support any indication that he was of the living. A cadaverous face, sunken in eyes that held only ice and exhaustion gave proof that he was like one going through a prolonged transition of life to death. Fingers eagerly searching for the trigger, a genuine smile crossed his lips faintly when he released the safety lock.

With a finger placed on the trigger, he put the gun against his untidy silver locks, and closed his eyes. _I'm coming for you, Yuuki_, he thought as he breathed his last, summoning the strength to commit the act. As it turned out, he needn't have done so, for his heart was already there. Again, a smile crossed his lips, and, dropping to his knees, he pulled the trigger.

His body crumbled to dust almost immediately after a loud bang shuddered through the house, an obvious indication that something had happened. He wasn't alone anymore, for he was now with those he loved. When people found his room, all that remained of the hunter was a pile of ashes and a gun. After a fairly large funeral, he was buried alongside Yuuki, reuniting the two in death.

Life had separated them, had cursed the youths with its deceptively soft touch, bringing agony to them both. If life had been the plague, death was their cure, their salvation. Never more would they suffer.

The world went on, stupid and cruel. But, they did not._ They did not_.

Author's Note: This is the conclusion of Fragments, unless people have requests,I am done with this story.


End file.
